cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Clarke
Jason Clarke (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''The Outsider (2002)'' [Ray Childress}: Shot to death by Tim Daly. *''Death Race (2008)'' [Daryll Ulrich]: Killed in an explosion, along with Joan Allen, when Ian McShane sets off a bomb in the prison. *''Public Enemies (2009)'' [John "Red" Hamiltion]: Dies from his injuries after being shot as Johnny Depp attempts to treat his wounds. *''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) [George Wilson]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after he shoots Leonardo DiCaprio. *''White House Down (2013)'' [Emil Stenz]: Killed in an explosion/decapitated after Channing Tatum wraps a grenade belt around Jason's neck and pulls the pins off several of them (at the end of a martial arts struggle). *''Child 44 (2015)'' [Anatoly Tarasovich Brodsky]: Executed by shooting in the back by a firing squad. *''Everest (2015)'' [Rob Hall]: Freezes to death on the South Summit of the mountain after he is trapped in a massive blizzard, unable to gain oxygen or get down. *''Terminator Genisys (2015)'' [John Connor/ T-3000]: Playing a Terminator, he is destroyed by a magnetic field when Arnold Schwarzenegger prevents him from escaping. *''War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) ''[Malcolm]: Although Clarke never appears in the film and isn't referenced from his previous role in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, a deleted scene reveals that Clarke was shot in between films by Woody Harrelson while he's talking to Andy Serkis. *''The Man with the Iron Heart'' (2017) [Reinhard Heydrich]: Dies of Sepsis after being badly wounded by gun shots during after an assassination attempt. *''First Man'' (2018) [Ed White]: Killed in the explosion (along with Shea Whigham and Cory Michael Smith) after their NASA trainer jet catches fire. *''Pet Sematary (2019)'' [Louis Creed]: Impaled through the chest with a piece of rebar by his wife (Amy Seimetz) as he is about to kill their daughter (Jete Laurence). He is later resurrected when Amy and Jete bury him in the pet cemetery and returns possessed by an evil spirit. *''Serenity'' (2019) [Frank Zariakas]: Stabbed in the chest by Rafael Sayegh TV Deaths *''Farscape: We're So Screwed Part 3: La Bomba (2003)'' [Captain Jenek]: Vaporized when Ben Browder's homemade nuclear bomb crashes through the roof of his elevator car and promptly detonates in his outstretched hand. (Jason was wearing heavy alien makeup for this role) Gallery Hennessey's death.png|Jason Clarke and Joan Allen in Death Race T-3000_destroyed.png|Jason Clarke's CGI death in ''Terminator Genisys. Clarke, Jason Clarke, Jason Clarke, Jason Clarke, Jason Clarke, Jason Clarke, Jason Clarke, Jason Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by execution Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:People who died in a Death Race film Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Martial artists Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Daniel Espinosa Movies Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Actors who died in Matt Reeves Movies Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Sport Stars Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily freezing Category:Gangster Stars Category:War Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Actors who died in Alan Taylor Movies Category:Actors who died in Baltasar Kormakur Movies Category:Planet of the Apes cast members Category:Death Race Cast Members